The Birth of Rave
The Birth of Rave is the 39th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on July 6, 2002 and the English version on April 30, 2005. The origin story of the Rave starts with Shiba sharing his tale with Cattleya and Nakajima in Garage Island. In his story, Shiba becomes the leader of the Knights of the Blue Sky after Resha dies upon the creation of the Rave. Summary While Shiba paints Cattleya's house white, Cattleya does the laundry. Cattleya finds it interesting that both Rave Masters were born on Garage Island, and she asks how did Shiba become a Rave Master. Shiba paints the name Resha Valentine in red, and he explains his past. In the year 0015 (51 years ago), the Raregroove and Symphonia kingdoms, are at war with each other. In town, Shiba announces that he will not be a soldier, and he remembers refusing to raise his sword. After a soldier knocks down Shiba, the general asks Shiba what is he fighting for. Shiba tells him that he is fighting for himself. Later that night, he stares at the sky, and he spots a girl dancing in front of the fountain among the fireflies. Suddenly, Plue shows a stag beetle which freaks out Shiba. Plue jumps on Shiba's back, and Resha explains that Plue is a dog. She remarks that Plue might look like an insect. Shiba compliments that Resha's dance is beautiful. Resha comments that dancing makes her feel alive, and she asks for Shiba's name. Then, she looks at the clock and has to leave Shiba. On the following day, the general informs Shiba that the royal palace has appointed him as the special commander. Over at the palace, the Knights of the Blue Sky introduced themselves to Shiba. They explain that Raregroove is developing Dark Bring while Symphonia is creating the Holy Bring with the power of Etherion. Deerhound tells him to be a bodyguard until the Holy Bring ritual is finished. Moments later, Shiba and the others keep the crowd at bay while the crowd marvel at the Knights of the Blue Sky. Plue and Resha appear, and Alpine announces that she has the power of Etherion to create the Holy Bring much to Shiba's shock. Hearing the crowd about the painful ritual, Shiba begs the guards to see Resha. Clea and Dalmatian notice that Resha is light-headed and Alpine notes that her headaches are getting worse each day. When Shiba refuses to listen, Alpine asks Shiba what he wants. Shiba tells them that he is going to run away with her, so Resha cannot get hurt anymore by the ritual. Alpine is upset over Shiba's words and threatens Shiba. Clea steps in and proves herself. Shiba finds himself defeated by Clea. With the sun down, Galein Musica notice Shiba on the ground. Shiba asks him to make him the strongest sword, but Galein refuses. Later that night, Shiba thinks to himself that he will go to Garage Island tomorrow. Then, Plue scares Shiba with a bug he has caught. It turns out Resha wants Shiba to sneak her out of the castle. Beyond the walls, he almost got caught and tells the soldier to continue his patrol. In front of the fountain, she dances and tells them that she cannot go outside since her body is precious. Resha explains how she got spotted by the King despite how she'd hidden her magic. Shiba asks Resha if she wants to leave Symphonia with him. He tells her that she will be free. However, Resha states that she is doing this for everyone and remarks that Shiba is kind. She explains that she calls him over here as a palace guard, so she can talk to him and Plue as well. Resha leaves to visit the house she was born in, and she tells Shiba to wait in front of a fountain around noon because she has something special. As it rains at the same place, Alpine and the others meet Shiba, and Alpine hands Resha's gift. He asks them about Resha, and Alpine informs him that Resha had died. Everyone cries, and Alpine tells him that Resha has chosen him to control the Holy Bring. Then, Shiba realizes that Resha planned this from the start, and he didn't know anything. Shiba explains that he will fight for the world and Resha's wish as he raises his sword up in the air. Before Shiba leaves, Galein presents him the Ten Commandments sword which can bear the Holy Bring. Galein explains that this sword can hold the power of the Holy Bring for fifty years. In the present, Cattleya remarks that Haru has inherited the will of Resha and Shiba. Shiba explains that he based the Holy Bring's name on the first and last letters of Resha Valentine, Rave. He hopes that everyone can remember what Resha did. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Swords Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *None Trivia *'Foreshadowing': When Deerhound knocks down Shiba, Shiba remarks that Deerhound is like a bear. In the present, his animal is a bear. *'Rave's Origin Name:' The name Rave comes from the first and last letters of Resha Valentine: R, A, V, E. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Omake Episodes